Write the following expression in its most factored form: $4x+2$
Explanation: To factor a polynomial, you should first try to find the greatest common factor of all the terms. The factors of $4x$ are $1$ $2$ $4$ , and $x$ and the factors of $2$ are $1$ and $2$ The greatest common factor of $4x$ and $2$ is $2$ We can factor out the $2$ and put it before the parenthesis. If we divide each of the terms in the original expression by $2$ we get $\dfrac{4x}{2} = 2x$ and $\dfrac{2}{2} = 1$ So the factored expression is $2(2x + 1)$.